Legendary Warrior (Po)
| Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 260 lbs. | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = White and gold robe with bamboo hat | Other attributes = | Status = Imaginary fantasy character | Occupation = Kung fu master | Affiliation(s) = The Furious Five | Combat style = Multiple styles of kung fu; occasional use of a | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Kung Fu Panda Holiday | Series = Legend of the Legendary Warrior Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda | Voiced by = (films & shorts) (video games & TV series) }} The Legendary Warrior is the name of the fictional character in Po's imagination, who travels the land doing good deeds and ridding villages of bandits and other enemies. The Warrior possesses a high level of kung fu, able to defeat any enemy in any size group flawlessly. In the movie universe's reality, this character is actually the persona of Po's . Biography In Legend of the Legendary Warrior The Legendary Warrior plays as the main character and third-person narrator of the six-chapter micro-series. The first two chapters follow the Warrior himself as his mysterious background is given, and then his triumphant victory over the assassins of an evil warlord. Though the Warrior doesn't make a direct appearance in the remaining four chapters, he continues to narrate the series by recounting how the Warrior learned of the different stories and legends of kung fu history. The Warrior tells of how he learned of the origin of kung fu, how the evil Tai Lung was locked away into Chorh-Gom Prison, the different fighting attributes of the Furious Five, and of the annual kung fu tournament at the Jade Palace. In Kung Fu Panda In the film's opening sequence, the Legendary Warrior opened up with his third-person narration. He told of how he "travels the land in search of worthy foes." After flawlessly disposing of a large band of bandits, he met the Furious Five. The quintet bowed in respect to the "great Master", and the Warrior agreed to "hang out" with them after they've disposed of the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain. Wielding the Sword of Heroes, the Warrior sliced up the enemy's spears and leapt at his foes along with the Five. In mid leap, however, the Warrior was stopped in his tracks by the sound of Mr Ping calling for him to get up. Distracted, the Warrior suddenly began falling as Po abruptly woke up from his dream. A silhouette of the Legendary Warrior was also seen near the end of the movie after Po defeated Tai Lung. He walked out of the mist of a mushroom cloud with a on his head and an apron around his neck, which were positioned in such a way that it looked like the Legendary Warrior's hat and robe. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday In Mr. Ping's noodle nightmare, after Po defeats Tai Lung once again, he transforms into a gigantic version of the Legendary Warrior and leaves his father to take on more evil. This transformation may be a representation of Mr. Ping's fears of losing his son to his kung fu duties. In Art of Balance In Po's dream, he faces a darker, villainous version of the Legendary Warrior while the Furious Five are busy fighting bandits. After a brief battle, in which the warrior counters his every move before he could make it, Po is shocked to discover that the warrior is in fact himself. The warrior attacks Po with throwing stars, which turn into blobs of noodles as Po wakes up from his dream with his face in a bowl of "Dragon Warrior's Soft Crunch Noodles". In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 When Po returns to Gongmen City while Shen is preparing to leave with his armada, he wears a cone hat very similar to the hat the Legendary Warrior wears. In fact, from a distance Po does resemble the warrior, only he is without the flowing robe. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Coming soon! Personality Though generally regarded as a heroic, brave, strong, powerful, and mysterious kung fu master, the Legendary Warrior's personality differs depending on his appearance. In Kung Fu Panda, the Warrior is portrayed as heroic but humble master who travels all over China in search of "worthy foes", though he tends to mostly come across lowly bandits and thieves. He is compassionate as he defends the innocent rabbit staff and doesn't charge them anything. He also has good manners, as he waits until his mouth is no longer full before addressing the bandits. He is apparently very well known and respected in China- even the Furious Five bow down to him. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, he is still more than willing to go and fight evil, but leaves his distraught father as he does so. In "Art of Balance", a far more villainous version of the Legendary Warrior is shown to represent Po's lack of balance. Fighting style In almost all versions of himself, the Legendary Warrior is a very powerful kung fu master, able to single-handedly defeat thousands of bandits at once with only his bare hands. His "awesomeness" is so great that bandits go blind from overexposure. The Warrior is apparently a master of all styles, as virtually nothing can beat him. In most versions of himself, the Warrior uses his bare hands and feet in battle, though occasionally he uses a weapon. For example, his villainous aspect in Art of Balance uses throwing stars against Po. Clothing The Legendary Warrior almost always wears a cone shaped hat that obscures the top half of his face in some versions, and also wears a long flowing golden brown (sometimes orange) robe and a scarf. He sometimes wields a bamboo staff. In Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance, the villainous warrior wore dark reddish brown robes and a dark-colored hat. In Kung Fu Panda: The Game and some film concept art, the Legendary Warrior wears a white shirt with black sleeves and a golden dragon emblem on its chest. He occasionally wears a cape and black pants. Gallery Images Legendary warrior dream po.png|Concept art of the Legendary Warrior by Nico Marlet LegendaryWarrior4.jpg|The Warrior facing his enemies Dream po.jpg| Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg| LegendaryWarrior.jpg|The Warrior and the Furious Five LWSword.jpg|The Warrior with the Sword of Heroes View more... Videos Legend Of The Legendary Warrior Chapters|The Legendary Warrior featured in Legend of the Legendary Warrior Kung Fu Panda - Opening Dream Sequence|Opening sequence to Kung Fu Panda featuring the Legendary Warrior View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Po References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Book Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas